1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus and a display method, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a display method, for reading only data to be displayed on a display to enhance processing speed.
2. Description of Related Art
A display apparatus displays an image signal provided from an external source. In order to provide information of an operation status of the display apparatus and receive a user command for control of the operation status, the display apparatus frequently displays an on-screen display (OSD) image together with a broadcast signal received from an external source.
In detail, a display apparatus synthesizes and displays an OSD image and a broadcast signal received from an external source. In this regard, conventionally, an OSD image with an image size corresponding to a broadcast signal is transmitted to and processed by an image processor.
However, there is a problem of generating load with respect to an operation of a display apparatus in that data transmitted for actual data processing corresponding to an entire screen size although an OSD image occupies only a partial image of a screen. In particular, increase in the aforementioned load becomes more serious in that a synthesis operation of a display is performed on a frame basis and the aforementioned image transmission is repeated on a frame basis.